Eight Lies and a Truth
by Azuphere
Summary: "It's official. Annabeth Chase is a liar. But, you really shouldn't be surprised. What with her plump red lips, and enticing eyes. She can have just about any guy wrapped right around her little perfectly manicured finger. And unfortunately, that includes you." Rated T for a few very minor cuss words. Includes Girly!Annabeth. Not really Punk!Percy, but it doesn't really matter.


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERSEUS JACKSON! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY PERCABETH! Sad anniversary for the Second Titan War. Sorry, I just had to get that out of my system. So, this one-shot is dedicated to the one and only Seaweed Brain, and my favourite couple ever, Percabeth! Sorry that the format is kind of weird, with a lot of brackets, but it's weird on purpose for this story. By the way, "You" in this story is Percy, not you yourself. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the beautiful-ness known as Percy Jackson. Nor do I own Percabeth. The master himself, Rick Riordan, owns it all. I only own the one OC Jake.**

* * *

It's official. Annabeth Chase is a liar. But, you really shouldn't be surprised. What with her plump red lips, and enticing eyes. She can have just about any guy wrapped right around her little perfectly manicured finger. And unfortunately, that includes you. Although, you know something that her little admirers don't. They just know the little perfect Annabeth Chase. The one who is smart as hell, and looks beautiful in just about anything. She could just wear a filthy old garbage bag, and not shower for a month, and still look fabulous.

But you? You know her inside and out. Besides, who was the one who comforted her when she cried? Who was the one who made her laugh when she was down? Who was the one who stood up to the bullies, back when she was still deemed an "unpopular nerd." (Though you would never admit, she was cute as hell with those nerd glasses and braces.) Who was the one who was there when she turned into a "girly girl?" Who was there when she had her first crush? Who was the one who's been with her for three-fourths of her life? That's right. You. (Although, it's not like your little past with Miss Chase made any difference at all.)

So yeah. Annabeth Chase is a liar. She twists and turns your heart, making you believe that you are special. When in reality, she just uses you. She makes you think that maybe you're different. That maybe she actually cares about you. But, then she just throws you away like last year's fashion sense. She doesn't really care about you. But, that's what you think.

**Lie #1**

You really don't know where to start. You've been with Annabeth (just as friends, obviously) for so long, you just trusted her. You really don't know when she started lying. Maybe it was back when she promised that she'll never be one of _those_ girls. The ones that spend every minute of every day checking up on the latest fashion. Every couple minutes popping out a little mirror, redoing her make-up. She promised that she'd never change. And you believed her.

Just a few months or years later (you can never really tell), she started hanging out more with her female friends. By female, I mean girls like Silena. The "girly girls" that obsess over looks, but are still kind, and not obnoxious like Drew. (Gods that girl gives me the creeps.) You never really gave the change much thought. As a matter of fact, you thought that it was quite nice that she started hanging out with other people. Sure you missed her, but you thought-knew-that it was for the best. (But it wasn't like it would've made any difference.) She promised that she'd never change. (And yet, she did.)

**Lie #2**

One year after her little transformation, she asked you if you had a crush on anybody. You replied with an, "I'm not sure," and it was the truth. Your feelings for Miss Chase is non-conclusive. Sure you thought she was pretty. (Okay, maybe you thought she was the most beautiful girl to grace this planet.) Sure you thought she was smart. Sure you care about her. But one thing you know? Is that you're not good enough for her. She's an a hundred out of ten, and you're, at best, a two. Okay, maybe you're exaggerating, but if you stand next to her, you are a pile of poop, standing next to a star. (But to you? She's your Sun.) You never thought that you were good enough, and that you'd never satisfy her, (not in _that_ sense. Get your mind out of the gutter, people!) so you tried to suppress your feelings for your best friend and maybe crush. And it wasn't that hard...Oh who are you kidding? You can never fall out of lo-like with her. You are completely and utterly under her spell. (And you're not sure if you want to get out.)

She replied to your vague answer, with a, "Me too." (But that was a lie, since later on in that year, she started dating Luke Castellan. Her crush.)

**Lie #3**

Annabeth has been dating Luke for six months now. One day, during one of the rare occasions that you two get to hang out, you asked her a simple question. You asked her if she was happy. It was a completely random question, but you felt the need to ask it. You know Annabeth too well to know if she was happy or not. (But you also thought that you would know if she was lying. _That _turned out swell.) She looked at you straight in the eyes. Grey on green. You used to love her eyes. (You still do.) You loved how they looked at you as if they were analyzing you, and looking for all your faults. You loved how they turned stormy when she was angry or frustrated. You just loved them in general. But now? They just looked guarded and...broken. You thought that she would never look like that again, not after her parents' divorce, but there it is. And you hated it. Not so much as how they looked (her eyes were still beautiful), but that you know that she _felt_ that way. You want Annabeth to have all the happiness in the world, because she deserves it. (But you can't give her that. No matter how much you want to.)

She said that of course she's happy. Because, why wouldn't she? (But that was a lie, and you both knew it.)

**Lie #4 **

Annabeth and Luke broke up after another month. To say that you were surprised would be a lie. You knew that she wasn't happy with him, and you just waited for her to figure it out. You've been waiting for this day to happen, so that you could prove to Annabeth that maybe you're the one. (Not right after, obviously. Even _you _have enough sense to not try to hit on a girl after she just got out of a relationship.) But alas, a few days before she broke up with Luke, you found someone else. Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She was funny. She was pretty. She was artistic. She was kind. She was everything you were looking for, but...but she wasn't Annabeth. (And that made all the difference.)

On the day that you were comforting Annabeth over her break up, you asked her why they broke it off. She claimed that she just didn't feel the same way about him, anymore, and that she doesn't feel that familiar spark. (Cliché? A little bit.) You asked if there was another reason, and she said no. (Of course, it never occurred to you that she might be lying. But she was.)

**Lie #5**

One day, one month later, you and Annabeth were hanging out. She asked you if you were happy with Rachel, and it reminded you of that day when you asked the same thing. You answered with a yes, and it was the truth. (But you could never deny the fact that you were happier when you were with Annabeth.) She said that she was happy for you, (but you never thought that she would be lying).

**Lie #6 **

Several months later, Annabeth found someone new. You and Rachel broke it off a few days ago, which just goes to show how absolutely _horrid _your luck is. When one of you just gets out of a relationship, the other finds someone new. You feel as if fate is against you, (and it probably is). Jake is his name. You wanted to hate him, but you just couldn't. He was great for Annabeth, (you would say perfect, but nobody is perfect for her). You silently waited for the day when they'd break up, so that maybe you and Annabeth could give it a shot. (But that day never came.)

After a few years of waiting, you get a phone call from Annabeth saying that Jake proposed, and that she accepted. She didn't sound as ecstatic as you thought she'd be. There were no squeals, or happy tears. Just...seriousness. You went through the same process asking if she was happy, (because that's your main concern). That should probably be you and Annabeth's mantra, since you two ask it all the time. (Maybe because you two actually care about each other's happiness.) She said that she _was_ happy. (But she really wasn't.)

**Lie #7**

It took ten months for them to plan and organize the wedding. Annabeth asked you to be Jake's best man, and you accepted. (Partly because you wanted to make her happy, and partly because you just couldn't say _no _to her puppy dog eyes, and pouty red lips.) You were there when they bought the cake. You were there when they were looking for nice places to hold the ceremony _and_ recession. You were there when they looked for flowers and color themes. Hell, you were even there when Annabeth was looking for a dress. Now _that _was just really uncomfortable. (But Annabeth wanted you there, and you can never say no to her.)

Finally, the day of her wedding arrived, and you stopped by her room one last time. When you first saw her, your jaw literally fell to the ground, and your eyes were probably the size of saucers. She gave you a sarcastic little twirl (can twirls even _be _sarcastic?), and asked if she looked alright. You said that she looked beautiful, and she smiled half-heartedly at you. You immediately asked if anything was wrong. You explained (in quite the detail) about how, if she had any doubts, that you would plan a distraction long enough for her to escape to Alaska and change her identity. Why Alaska? It was the first thing to pop into your head. She laughed, but you can tell that something was bothering her. She said that she was fine, really. (But she wasn't. And that's probably one of the most common little white lies out there.)

**Lie #8**

Eventually, Annabeth got herself together, and just blamed her "out of character-ness" on pre-wedding jitters. (It could've been a lie, and it could have not been. You aren't really sure, so it doesn't count.) You gave her a kiss on the forehead, and made your way to Jake's side. The Wedding March started playing, and after a few people/kids/couples, Annabeth finally walked down the aisle. You saw Jake grin ear-to-ear, and Annabeth give a small, tentative smile in return. You knew that it was a fake, forced smile, (but Jake didn't know, and what he didn't know, couldn't hurt him).

You heard the officiant go through the traditional wedding lines, and then it finally came down to the vows. Jake's said his first, and not to sound rude, but you barely paid him any attention. He finally finished, and it was Annabeth's turn. (To say that you didn't have your entire attention on her, would be a lie). To put it briefly, she stated how happy Jake makes her, and that she loves him truly. (You never knew back then that her entire vow was a lie.)

**Truth #1**

Just after another few months, Jake and Annabeth filed a divorce. When you confronted Annabeth about it, she just said that she shouldn't really be surprised, considering the fact that one in three first-marriages end in divorce. With that little statistic in mind, (how does she even know that?) even _you_ know that only having a couple months of marriage is way too soon to have a divorce. You asked her if she was sure about it, and she said yes.

After several months post-divorce, you and Annabeth have grown quite close. Even closer than you were before. You never even noticed it, but you two have started drifting apart ever since you both started dating other people. One day, you two were just having a casual walk in the park, when it suddenly started raining. You knew that you two should probably look for shelter, but there was something about the way that Annabeth looked, that made your feet glue to the floor. She didn't really look that different, but her hair was sticking to her face and the skies were reflected in her eyes, and-and she never looked more beautiful.

You started stepping in closer to her, and she looked up at you through wide eyes. Her mouth opened to speak your name, but before she could, you cupped her face with your hands, and kissed her. It was soft and hesitant at first, just two lips barely brushing each other, and you were about to pull away, when she finally responded. She started kissing you with so much passion built up from all those years of just being friends. In that moment nothing else mattered. You didn't care if you got sick, because at that moment, it was worth it. After a few minutes, or hours, or days, (you didn't care either way) you two had to part for that vital thing known as oxygen. You rested your forehead on hers, and stared into those beautiful grey eyes, coated with mascara and eyeliner (water-proof, of course).

"God. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." You mutter.

"Me too." She replied. You felt some satisfaction at the fact that she sounded breathless.

"I love you Annabeth Chase." You didn't mean to say it, but the words just tumbled out of your mouth. You immediately started worrying, but they were cut off from the goddess herself. (Okay, maybe a slight exaggeration, but she really was beautiful and as perfect as possible.)

"I love you too, Perseus Jackson." When she said those words, you knew it was the truth. You could just tell by looking in her eyes and the way she spoke. You didn't really care that she used your full name, (which you hated), because she said that she loved you! And at that moment nothing else mattered. You captured her lips with yours, but the kiss now was slow, yet intimate, and full of love.

So what if Annabeth Chase is a liar?

(You really wouldn't have it any other way.)

* * *

**This is the first time I ever wrote a kiss scene, or when Percabeth actually gets together, for that manner. Hopefully, it's good enough. Usually, I don't promote having the new couple say I love you when they first get together, but it was necessary for this one-shot. Anyways, I hope you like it. **


End file.
